Coringa
Coringa é um dos maiores vilões da DC Comics em nível de popularidade, sendo conhecido como o principal vilão do Batman. História Origem desconhecida A verdadeira história do Coringa é um grande mistério. A sua teoria mais famosa mesmo é de que tenha caído em um tanque com uma substância desconhecida que tenha o alterado fisicamente, e ao ver o que se tornou enlouqueceu. Outras teorias vem surgindo com o passar dos anos, como por exemplo de que o Coringa, quando criança, tinha um pai envolvido com drogas, o que levou o futuro Coringa a testemunhar o assassinato traumático de sua mãe. Após matar sua esposa, o pai virou-se para o filho lhe perguntando "Por que está tão sério?" e com uma navalha em sua boca, retalhando seu rosto, levando o garoto a se vingar do pai posteriormente. Outra ideia seria de que o futuro Coringa teria uma esposa que acabava de sofrer um acidente e ficado com o rosto deformado. Para provar que a amava, o homem que posteriormente seria o Coringa retalhou o sua própria face também, mas a mulher em seguida morreu. Definitivamente não há como dizer qual é sua história verdadeira, pois de acordo com ele mesmo, "se for para ter um passado, que seja de múltipla escolha", o que faz com que sua origem varie muito, principalmente se for ele quem conte.thumb|95px|Coringa na era de ouro. Era de ouro Em sua primeira aparição nos quadrinhos, em 1940, o Coringa era um ladrão de joalherias, que matava as pessoas presentes no local do assalto. Nos anos 1940 e 50 o Coringa sempre aparentava morrer mas nunca recuperavam seu corpo. Era de prata O personagem se alterou para uma versão mais amena em 1960 devido ao Comics Code Authority, que vigiava o conteúdo das histórias em quadrinhos. Voltou a uma versão próxima a original em 1973, quando Dennis O'Neil e Neal Adams criaram um Coringa maníaco homicida obcecado com Batman. O Coringa foi ainda responsável pela separação da Dupla Dinâmica original, ao quase matar o Robin Dick Grayson, baleando-o no ombro. Robin sobrevive, mas a quase morte de seu pupilo levou Bruce Wayne a perder a confiança nele, até por temer perdê-lo em combate. Era de bronze thumb|left|122px|Capuz Vermelho se torna o Coringa.Em A Piada Mortal, Coringa era um humorista mal-sucedido que tinha uma esposa grávida, e temia que seu filho nascesse e tivesse uma vida ruim, temia não poder sustentá-lo, então começou a se envolver com criminosos para assaltar uma fábrica de baralho usando a identidade de Capuz Vermelho. De última hora, foi avisado que sua esposa havia morrido em um acidente doméstico, assim como seu futuro filho. O homem tentou desistir, mas era tarde, e os outros criminosos o forçaram a continuar. O assalto foi frustrado pela aparição de Batman, e o homem que posteriormente seria o Coringa caiu em um tanque com substâncias desconhecidas. Aquele dia marcou sua vida como um "dia ruim", e após ver o que havia se tornado, e que estava sozinho ele enlouqueceu, adotando o codinome de Coringa, o príncipe palhaço do crime. Outras teorias vem surgindo com o passar dos anos, como por exemplo de que o Coringa, quando criança, tinha um pai envolvido com drogas, o que levou o futuro Coringa a testemunhar o assassinato traumático de sua mãe. Após matar sua esposa, o pai virou-se para o filho lhe perguntando "Por que está tão sério?" e com uma navalha em sua boca, retalhando seu rosto, levando o garoto a se vingar do pai posteriormente. Para por em prática seu objetivo de mostrar a insanidade dos outros, vai até a casa de Jim Gordon e atira em Barbara, deixando-a paralítica. Ele então sequestra Gordon e o leva para seu circo junto com um bando de circentes insanos. Corina o tortura tentando amedrontá-lo até que enlouqueça, mas Gordon acaba se livrando com ajuda do Batman.thumb|126px|Coringa bate em Jason Todd com um pé-de-cabra. Outra ocasião onde o Coringa foi muito importante, em Morte em Família, já muito tempo após ter deixado Barbara paralítica, quando Jason Todd, o segundo Robin descobriu quem era a sua verdadeira mãe e foi atrás dela, que havia sido sequestrada pelo Coringa, que o sequestrou também e com um pé-de-cabra e quase o matou. Por fim, o deixou com uma bomba, que explodiu matando Jason junto a sua mãe. Ao fim da saga Batman: Terra de Ninguém, o Coringa sequestrou e ameaçou matar um grupo de bebês recém-nascidos. Para impedi-lo, a esposa do Comissário Gordon, Sarah Essen-Gordon acabou sendo assassinada. Aparência thumb|left|130pxSua aparência geralmente varia para se encaixar com a forma como sua origem é contada. Geralmente é descrito como um homem com a pele branca, boca vermelha e cabelo verde, com um grande sorriso no rosto e vestindo um paletó roxo. Em algumas versões como em O Cavaleiro das Trevas, ele aparenta está mais musculoso que o normal e com a pele cheia de tatuagens. Em outras ocasiões, sua pele branca nada mais é que uma maquiagem normal, e seu cabelo verde é tinta, mas sua boca enorme é consequência de cortes no rosto, formando cicatrizes. Personalidade Coringa teve inicialmente uma personalidade assassina e fria, mas com a censura dos quadrinhos que ocorreu voltado para a década de 1950, o palhaço do crime se tornou um brincalhão e aprontador de crimes mais leves. A partir de 1971, o Coringa voltou a ter um caráter cada vez mais malvado e psicótico. Coringa possui um senso de humor bizarro, onde adora rir da tristeza e desgraça alheia, e fazer piadas sobre isso. É também um anarquista, ou seja, odeia a política, além de ter como um de seus objetivos principais mostrar ao mundo que todos podem enlouquecer. Poderes e Habilidades Capacidade de Cura Recentemente foi revelado que assim como Ra's Al Ghul tem o Poço de Lázaro para se curar, Coringa também tem uma certa capacidade. A substância presente no poço é consequência da queda de um meteoro a milhares de anos. Coringa teve um pequeno contato com a radiação do meteoro e recebeu uma capacidade de cura muito leve, mas que ainda pode ser bem útil. Equipamentos Faca Coringa costuma andar para qualquer canto guardando consigo uma faca afiada.thumb|115px|Sua faca Explosivos Coringa possui vários explosivos de diferentes formas. Pequenos, grandes, alguns com gás, outros comuns, alguns com pequenas energias nucleares e etc. Outras armas Coringa possui um arsenal enorme de vários tipos de armas. Muitas delas presentes em simples brinquedos que usa para fazer piadas. Versões Cinema *Coringa (Jack Nicholson) *Coringa (Heath Ledger) *Coringa (Jared Leto) Séries e seriados *Coringa (Cesar Romero) *''Coringa (Cameron Monaghan) '' Desenhos animados *Coringa (The New Batman Adventures) *Coringa (Superamigos) *Coringa (TAS) *Coringa (Liga da Justiça) *Coringa (The Batman) *Coringa (The Brave and the Bold) Jogos *Coringa (Universo Arkham) Outros *Coringa (Os Novos 52) Curiosidades *Quando o Coringa foi criado, Bill Finger tinha o objetivo de ter o feito morrer em sua primeira aparição, mas após a enorme popularidade que o Coringa conseguiu, a ideia foi descartada, sendo feito com que o Coringa re-aparecesse várias vezes. *Um dos fatos menos notáveis sobre o Coringa é que ele não costuma matar suas vítimas olhando diretamente para elas, pois é tão frio que não se importa com quem está matando. *É conhecido como o lado oposto do Batman, sendo um personagem mais colorido e bem-humorado, porém frio e assassino. *O Coringa já teve um cinto de utilidades, assim como Batman. *Foi baseado no personagem Gwynplaine, interpretado pelo ator alemão Conrad Veidt no filme "O Homem Que Ri", de Paul Leni, lançado em 1928. *Apesar de ser seu inimigo, Coringa sente uma forte obsessão pelo Batman, que de acordo com ele mesmo, o diverte. *De acordo com Asa Noturna em Batman: Silêncio, já foi preso no Arkham 79 vezes. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Criminosos Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Pacientes do Asilo Arkham Categoria:Chefes de Gangues